Communications underwater between people is difficult. Some communications are possible by speaking as long as the words used are short and commonly understood by the underwater listeners. However, generally detailed conversations are not possible and fidelity of any underwater communications is typically poor. In some instances, such as underwater research facilities, a volume of air may be provided below the surface of the water (for example using container which defines a volume of air and is inverted to be open at the bottom). Underwater researchers may surface within the volume to talk with one another without having to surface at the top of the water column or re-enter their underwater research facility.
At least some aspects of the disclosure are directed to underwater voice communication devices and associated methods which facilitate underwater voice communications between two or more people.